Skulduggery Pleasant: Tragic Ends
by RedRibbionx
Summary: Set just before the remnant attack in Mortal Coil. China's new 'apprentice' has a mission. A very important mission to stop Darquesse, but she can't let anyone find out. Can she and China keep the secret long enough to complete the mission or will they be stopped. Possible pairings later.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, this is a new story of mine I just started. I've written about 6 chapters atm, but I'd thought i'd put up a few for now and see if I get any reviews so please R&R if you want more, even if you just review saying yeah I like this. Thanks :)_

_Disclaimer here e.t.c._

* * *

**Chapter One**

****_Valkyrie_

Valkyrie drummed her fingers on the cars dashboard. It didn't usually take Skulduggery this long. The silence in the car was almost foreboding. Then, as if on cue, the windows of the apartment blew out in a sudden explosion. Glittering shards rained down on the Bentley.

"I knew it." Valkyrie grumbled as three figures followed the glass.

With a scowl she exited the car and stormed over, her right hand flaming and left holding shadows. A fourth figure stood on the window's ledge. He held a long gun... aiming at the head of one of the figures. Skulduggery was the first to compose himself from the fall, sending a wave of air slamming into the gun man. The second figure remained on the floor, struggling to get up, and the third, China Sorrows stood gracefully, as though she fell 4 stories every day. Valkyrie rushed over to the figure. A small pool of blood surrounded the girl, draining from the glass shard going through her leg. She was barely conscious so Valkyrie propped her over her shoulder and carried her over to the Bentley. The girl was lean, but no means remotely overweight, but she was tall and her legs had strong muscles, making her more of a burden than Valkyrie could carry. Another car screeched to a halt next to the Bentley and out sprang Ghastly Bespoke and Tanith Low. Ghastly rushed over to her, while Tanith streaked off after the others who followed the gunman back in to the apartment.

"Who's this then?" Ghastly grunted as he opened the back door.

"Not sure, she flew out of the window with Skulduggery and China." Valkyrie explained as they laid the girl on the back seat. She was young by her looks, about Valkyries age, but with magic she might have been old as Skulduggery himself.

"Ah, then she might be China's new apprentice." Ghastly noted as he ripped off the bottom of the girl's trouser leg.

"China's...? I didn't think China would ever take on one." Valkyrie said, watching behind them for more gunmen while Ghastly slowly pulled out the large piece of glass.

A cry escaped the girl's lips and Ghastly stopped.

"Not as unconscious as I thought. We'll take her to Kespeckle for sedation."

He rounded the car, getting into the driver's seat. Valkyrie entered as well.

"What about the others?"

She clipped her seat belt just in time as Ghastly speed off.

"Tanith will take them back to th car. She's loosing blood."

_Alaska_

Something was in her leg.

Something big.

Her leg felt warm, too warm. Warm and wet.

Hot pain spiked up her leg and she woke with a cry. Looking down at her leg she saw a piece of glass the size of a book sticking through her calf.

"Oh! She's up! Clarabelle, anaesthetic please... now!" An elderly looking man called.

In rushed a lanky blue haired girl holding a small leaf. With two languid steps she walked over and gave her the leaf.

Assuming she was to take it, she forced it down her throat and swallowed until it went down completely. Immediately the pain numbed and her body cooled down. Without the pain to distract her, she looked around the small white room she was in. It was clearly a hospital sort of place and she recognized the man.

"Kenspeckle Grouse?" She wondered aloud.

"Indeed I am. And you are?" He looked up over his glasses at her as he pulled out the glass. She felt nothing except a small tingling in her leg.

"Alaska Fox, and if it's okay to ask, where is China? A man attacked us in her apartment." Alaska replied courteously, but eager to find out what happened to China and the skeleton, who she assumed was Detective Pleasant.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Fox. Miss Sorrows is just outside with Detective Pleasant and Miss Cain"

He brought over a small bowl containing an electric blue mixture, which he stirred with a small spoon. She relaxed as he spread the mixture over her wound. It was cold. She watched the door open after a small knock and China, Cain and the detective walked in. They all looked at her but only China came right over. The detective stayed near the door. Alaska never really liked the detective. He was arrogant and rude, but she did respect his power and usefulness in arriving in the nick of time. She turned to China.

"That was a highly unprofessional experience China and I'm sorry I let you down. I wasn't useful, flying out of the window like that and passing out." Alaska said. She was genuinely embarrassed. She had passed out after Cain dragged her to the car with Bespoke's help.

"Nonsense Fox, your training is still limited, give yourself a few months and you'll be as good at Valkyrie no doubt."

Her voice was slightly more emotional than usual Alaska noted. She looked down at her leg, slightly distracted by the occasional plink, plink of the glass extracted from her leg by the mixture.

"Oh and of course I am to have another young helpless girl to fix every time you two decide to find an apprentice?" Grouse grumbled.

"An unavoidable cost doctor." Skulduggery replied whilst leaning against the wall.

Alaska eyed him. He had an irresponsible air about him, more than the rumours portrayed. Agitation stirred inside her. She flicked her eyes back to China who looked back at her with a smirk. Only of course, while she faced away from the others. Valkyrie remained silent and the plinking continued.

"Although, it is interesting to see China with an apprentice. Your first?" Skulduggery continued. She wasn't sure, but she thought he was looking at her, despite him facing the other way.

"Interesting indeed, to think that I should take an apprentice. I have my reasons though. Miss Fox is my first and last." China said as she flattened out her perfectly shaped skirt. Alaska had always admired her, but she was surprised to find China looked to her as an equal.

The plinking had stopped and Grouse had begun to sow small, intricate stitches down the wound. Still, Alaska gladly felt nothing.

"And Miss Fox, what is it you practice?" Skulduggery turned to look at her. Many rumours said his eyeless pits were a fright yet she was neither scared nor moved by them.

"I'm an adept. I'd rather not disclose specifics." She replied curtly.

He nodded.

"As would be expected from China's apprentice. I must admit your name has no significant notes attached to it and I am curious why China finds you so special considering your previous performance of falling out of the window." He held her eye contact as she clenched her jaw.

"Skulduggery if you are here to be your usual rude self, leave." Grouse ordered with a glare.

Still maintaining eye contact Alaska replied,

"Not to worry Doctor, it takes more than this pile of bones to annoy me."

* * *

_R&R c:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, I'm hoping by posting the next two chapters I'll get some reviews, so please R&R c:_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Skullduggery_

He watched at Grouse stitched the wounds.

Alaska Fox.

A boring name of sorts and without any rumours of skill, or ones that he heard anyway. He didn't especially like her. It wasn't hatred, more of the feeling he got when he looked at a more annoying version of Fletcher.

What was so special about her that she was China's apprentice?  
What did China intend for her?

He was out of the loop. He hated being out of the loop. It was what he prided himself on and used to impress small minded people. And when he wasn't in the loop he went to China. If he had a face, he would have been glaring at her. He didn't like her. She was more pretentious than China and looked to be more secretive. Why then, did he find her presence somewhat refreshing? Those who didn't like him were usually all push overs or evil sorcerers she was somewhat different... He pondered the thought.

* * *

_Short but dont worry, the other chapters are long!_

_R&R pleaaase c:_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A few hours later Alaska left the makeshift hospital at the Hibernian with China. They walked outside and into a nearby alley. Alaska took the large stake looking thing China gave to her and began to draw a series of intricate symbols on the ground around them.

"I think it was wise not to tell them your power. Skulduggery won't like it if he finds out, he'll trust us even less and he needs us if he's going to stop Darquesse. Good acting before though, we should prolong the time till he finds out. In the meantime use as little magic as you can, we'll practice your hand to hand combat for now." China instructed.

"I don't like him. And I know he doesn't like me. This is going to be tricky."

Alaska finished drawing and clapped her hands before placing them on China. The symbols flashed and the next second they were in Chinas apartment.

"We have time, Darquesse isn't a problem just yet."

China paused and looked at her.

"Are you up to this? You can't back down at the last minute." Her tone was serious but had a slight sadness to it.

Alaska took a breath before nodding. She knew what had to be done, and she knew she was the only one able.

"When have I ever let you down China?"

Alaska didn't give her time to reply, she knew what the answer would be, she had known China long enough.

The walk home was long but she enjoyed the solitude. The outskirts of the city were especially quiet tonight and she was surprised to find she was being followed. But she wasn't overly worried, she had a sneaking suspicion it was only the detective because the person never came to confront her. She continued to walk, hoping to bore him, but after a good 2 hours she grew tired.

"I know you're there Pleasant." She said as she stopped.

She felt him falter before walking out of the shadows on the street's edge. The moonlight gleamed on his bones as he walked toward her. His strides were long and evenly paced, he crossed the space between them quickly.

"How did you know I was there? Only an elemental could notice through the air… I have to admit Miss Fox you continue to impress me." Sarcasm rolled off his tongue.

She fought the urge to slap him.

"My my detective, in all my years I have never meet someone so egotistic as yourself, which is saying something because I've only known you for less than 24 hours." Despite her height she had to look up at him. This annoyed her further.

"And how many years would that be? You look young, and your lack of combat skills would prove that you are in fact not much older than my protégée yet your intimacy with China would suggest you have known her for a while, possibly longer than Eliza Scorn."

He rested his hands in his pockets and crossed one leg in front of the other. He looked altogether smug.

"A lady never reveals her age." She replied simply. She knew this annoyed him but he remained relatively calm.

"I'm going to be frank with you Miss Fox. Valkyrie intends to befriend you, she is young and likes the company of others her age, which you appear to be, and if you are around her I need to know about you. Simply put, I don't trust you and to be honest I'm not sure I trust China right now either."

She cut him off as soon as she could, she was tired and wanted to get to her bed, and she especially didn't want him knowing where she lived.

"Right, you're the detective, you work it out yourself. I'm not sure if it's possible for someone like you, but would you be a gentleman and leave me alone so that I may go home?"

If he was put off by her short outburst she couldn't tell, but he paused as if to speak before turning and heading in the opposite direction.

"A gentleman would walk you home." He called before disappearing into the shadows once more.

She was confused by his response but dismissed it and continued home.

* * *

_Please R&R, without reviews there wont be any story :(_

_Review even if you think its crap, at least i'll know what you guys are thinking while you read!_

_c:_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, no reviews yet :C but I'm getting a fair number of views so heres chapter 4._

_Knowing me I've probably disabled the reviews or something. _ _

_Anyway *disclaimer here*_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

She woke early the next morning in her hidden apartment.

Her routine began.

She walked the perimeter at the opening of the cave system that lead to her home, checking each safety section. The first layer of symbols protected anyone from finding her home, even China. They both agreed it was safer if she didn't know.

The second layer of symbols prevented any Sensitives from seeing her or her future. She couldn't let Skulduggery find out her plans or he would stop her.

The third layer was to prevent any magical creatures from finding her home. The entrance looked like an average cliff face to them and all sounds coming from the apartment in the cave system would be silenced by the layer. China was the expert on symbols but Alaska knew enough for protection. They were her last resort for combat and self-defence measures.

From there she went back to her apartment and showered. Under the water she rethought things. Her plan was hard. To rid the world of Darquesse there was a large sacrifice. But it had to be paid.

Alaska had been given this mission of sorts from a person even she knew little about. She was sought by a man, a man with golden eyes. He had told her Valkyrie was Darquesse, and that there was only one way to get rid of her. China trusted him, and so Alaska trusted him and she knew what she had to do.

Her shower was quick and she dressed quickly. Her training outfit was practical but fashionable of mostly leather. She would have to get Bespoke to make her the same in his own special fabric. She could not die before her mission was complete. Her eyes moved to the full mirror on the wall taking in her form. Brown hair framed her face and those mundane brown eyes looked back at her. She shrugged her approval and walked out of her apartment. Close to the spot she confronted Skulduggery last night she found him and Cain waiting for her.

"Hello Valkyrie." She smiled at her.

"China's letting us train you for the day. She said your hand to hand was... lacking." Skulduggery replied for Valkyrie.

He didn't trust her still, as she expected, which meant he had found nothing out about her. But she could see Valkyrie didn't his authority.

"We'll train at field behind Skulduggery's place." She smiled and begun to walk over to the infamous Bentley.

Alaska shot a glance at the skeleton who ground his teeth but looked away and walked off. Resisting a laugh, she followed and got into the back seat.

"1954 Bentley R-Type Continental. I'm impressed." Alaska attempted to lighten her relationship with the detective. She needed to gain his trust. Valkyrie was easier.

"I'm surprised you know." His tone was cautious still, as she thought, so she dropped it for the moment.

"Do you have a weapon of choice?" Valkyrie asked changing the subject. The truth was Alaska was hopeless in hand to hand combat, so she settled for something with range.

"I prefer long range, a gun perhaps or throwing knives." She smiled to Valkyrie through the side mirrors.

"That won't do you good if you're cornered." Skulduggery commented.

"Then I will use my magic." She replied just as quickly. They caught each other's eye in the review mirror and she was sure if he had a face he would be glaring.

* * *

_Chapter 5 should be up soon, and will be longer!_

_R&R _

_c:_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the wait, I was thinking no one was reading, but I got a review ! Thankyou very much! So I've decided to keep writing for now. But please R&R_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Her training session turned out to be an acting lesson, most of the skills she was used to already but allowed herself to be taught, ignoring Skulduggery's sarcastic jibes and comments when he pinned her or caught her in his personal favorite a sleeper hold. Valkyrie was much more fun to train with, and found herself often being offered a hand to help herself up rather than being left on the floor.

She returned to China's apartment to report on her training session before leaving to pay a visit to Ghastly Bespoke. She entered his shop at a little past 5, but found him still working away. He looked up as she entered.

"Miss Fox I presume?" His smile was warm and so was his shop. She felt comfortable in it.

"Hello Ghastly." She replied with a smile and walked over. He stood and shook her hand. His was thick and warm. He was the same height as her and she felt strangely at ease in his presence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you consciously, I've heard a lot about you. Although Valkyrie's opinion of you is much higher than Skulduggery's." He joked and Alaska found herself laughing.

"I'm glad to meet you too, and I expected as such, although I don't have time to chat. I'm here mainly to ask about an outfit." Alaska remained warm in tone but cut to the point, she wasn't here for a friendly stop as such.

"But of course. " He walked to the nearby desk and picked up a notepad and pen. He began to take notes, looking up at her every few seconds.

"I'm glad you're feeling better after that fall." His tone was sincere.

"My training is still coming along slowly but surely, and hopefully next time I'll be of more use. But I should thank you for getting me to Grouse that quickly." She smiled as he looked up again.

"Not a worry Miss Fox."

He continued to take notes and she looked around his shop. It was small but each wall was filled was scrolls of fabric in almost every colour. She hoped he would use leather but didn't make any comments, allowing him to making the best choice. He looked up at her.

"Your outfit will be ready soon, I'll have Skulduggery give it to you, understand you're training with him and Valkyrie." He said as he folded his notepad and pocketed the pencil.

The walk home from Bespoke's was slightly longer than usual but Alaska didn't mind, and as last time, she was being followed. Unlike last time though, her follower was not the detective. Her reflexes kicked in and she surveyed her surroundings. Dark was falling fast and there was no one else around. On either side of the road was forest which could provide cover or a trap depending on her follower.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and dropped it on purpose. Slowly she bent down to retrieve it, but turned at the last second and snapped a kick out behind her, catching a vampire directly in the face. It stumbled but came back after her and she flung her fist into its face before turning and sprinting away. She heard it snarl and chase after her. A street light was ahead and she leaped for it. She climbed up and perched herself on the top, pulling out a knife she used earlier from training. The vampire circled the pole, deciding what to do before jumping onto the pole and climbing up.

Alaska reacted quickly and flung the knife at the vampires head.

It was a risky move but it caught him in the forehead starling him and sending him to the ground. It let out a loud roar before reaching up and pulling the knife out of its head and tossing it to the ground.

Alaska swore and tapped the symbol on her upper arm as the vampire began its climb again. She pointed at the thing and an orange light shot into its head leaving a small burnt hole in its wake. The vampire howled in pain and fell to the ground again clutching its head. It rubbed its head for a moment, but once more began to climb. It was weakened and fell twice before reaching halfway.

Alaska was panicking now, her magic could be powerful but it was useless in her current situation. Then suddenly the night burst with a gun shot and the vampire fell to the ground unconscious. Alaska looked to the left to see Skulduggery running over, gun in hand. He threw what looked like a vial of water at the monster, it broke on impact and the liquid it immediately began to fry its skin. Salt water.

The vampire awoke and snarled before limping into the forest. She let out a breath before sliding down the pole. Skulduggery looked at her and tucked his gun away before walking over.

"Although it pains me to say it, thank you, but I had the situation under control." She huffed and looked away.

"Of course you did. But tell me, after the vampire made its way up to you then what would you have done? You're just lucky I'm amazing at last minute heroic appearances." He peered down at her from under his hat. She folded her arms across her chest and stood up straighter.

"I do not appreciate your mockery Pleasant." She replied quickly but he was ready and replied with the same speed.

"And I don't appreciate your secretive nature."

He had taken a step forward and looked down at her. She didn't like being looked down upon, it was something she wasn't used to.

Alaska went to reply but she stopped. There were more people in the forest, approaching fast. Her eyes widened as she saw 5 vampire burst from the trees and sprint over to them.

"Move!" She shouted as she grabbed the Skeleton and pulled him towards her. A large vampire landed in the space he was just in and his claw missed the detective by inches, but another landed on top of her and slashed her across the shoulder. She screamed out in pain but used her other hand to grab the monster by the throat, keeping his jaws away from her.

Its skin was wrinkled and thin and she struggled to keep her grip. Then the vampire was flung off her by another several times larger. Alaska twisted and got to her feet but her ankle was grabbed and she was dragged across the pavement... Closer to where he knife had fallen. She reached out and grabbed it, before swinging around and slitting the throat of the beast. It faltered for a second and she took hold of the advantage and stabbed it in the eye.

This time, when she got to her feet she managed to sprint off. She ran and ran but no vampires seemed to be following her. Then she stopped, Skulduggery was still back there. She turned to see him running towards her, hurtling fireballs at the vampires behind him. She ran back towards him as he stopped and turned to the pack, who were gaining. As she reached him she flung her knife as the nearest.

It caught him in the foot and he stumbled before regaining his step. They couldn't out run them.

Skulduggery had already processed this and wrapped his arm around her waist and took off. Alaska let out a small yelp and clutched his shoulders tightly. She didn't like heights but was glad she was away from the jaws of the vampires. They snarled and circled the area below them. One climbed up the same pole she had but Skulduggery simply flew higher. It hissed in fury. The others growled and watched them for a while before they realized they couldn't get them and walked back into the forest. The last one watched them from the top of the pole for several minutes longer.

It closed its eyes and Alaska watched as its throat bulged. It choked and spat something out before opening its eyes and looking back to them. Its eyes were human again and glared at them as it said,

"For now."

Its voice was inhuman and it struggled to form the words. Then it preformed its small choking act, becoming its true self once more before climbing down the pole and sprinting after the others.

"I think it's safe." She whispered after a while.

Skulduggery surveyed the area before slowly floating back down to the ground. When they touched the floor she slowly pried her hands from his shoulders. She realized how tightly she was holding onto him as he moved his arms back and forth, loosening his shoulder joint. He looked at her then turned and walked.

"I think it's safer for you to remain with China or myself at least till we find out why the vampires are after you." He explained as he walked towards the Bentley. She made sure he wasn't looking as she tapped three symbols behind her neck and then followed him.

* * *

_If I get a review or two, I'll post chapter six which I have just finished writing._

_R&R :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thankyou for more reviews! I hope this chapter doesn't put you off my story. Because it gets crazy! Not really. Maybe. In a good way..._

_Anyway here you go._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

China told her to remain at Skulduggery's, in attempt to gain his trust. His house was a large lounge room, or appeared that way. He had no beds, nor workable kitchen nor food. Alaska sighed and called a nearby pizza shop that delivered.

"Where do I sleep?" She asked after a thorough search for bedrooms.

"The couch is relatively comfortable." He stated as he sat on a nearby arm chair and turned on the TV. At least he had a functioning bathroom. Ghastly had left a package with her clothes on the doorstep so she had a shower and washed her old clothes.

Her new outfit was glorious. It fit perfectly down to her every measurement, and moved as if it was a second skin. He fashioned a skirt and tights to go with, and a trench coat to fit on-top. It was all black and suited her boots perfectly. The skirt was leather and full, allowing for high kicks and sprinting while the trench coat reached slightly further than the skirt and was black also. Its insides contained several knifes and a set of throwing stars.

Ghastly had also made a rifle sash with space for ammunition. She wasn't surprised to find that Ghastly hadn't bought her a rifle. There was a simple white shirt to be worn underneath it all and a fleece black scarf for colder weather.

Alaska took one of the knives and stabbed the trench coat, but nothing happened to it. Satisfied, walked down the stairs to find the pizza on the coffee table. She ate until she was full and put the remainder into the oven. She suspected it was from the early 60's and wasn't quite in prime condition. Skulduggery appeared from the hallway carrying a bundle of blankets and a pillow.

"Thanks." Was all she said.

He didn't reply but simply placed them on the couch and handed her a large shirt of his.

"You'll be uncomfortable in that leather." Was all he said and then turned to go back down the hall.

She shrugged got changed, then wrapped herself in the blankets and laid on the couch. The house was cold but she felt okay under the blankets. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Skulduggery's footsteps in the hall, but couldn't sleep.

One of the symbols on her neck burned. She sighed in annoyance. Someone was close to the layer that hid her home from outsiders, if they stepped to close to the rock they would see inside. Holding her breath, she waited. The symbol grew hotter causing her some pain but still she waited, if they got through or too close she would be teleported there. Several minutes passed then finally her neck cooled down and she let out a breath.  
"Something wrong?" Skulduggery as he sat on the nearby arm chair.

Alaska shook her head, but in her mind she planned where to move her apartment to next. She was not going to be found out, even if it was just vampires.  
"Why do you think the vampires are after you?" He asked.  
Idle conversation, this was a good start.  
"Maybe we were just in their hunting area." She shrugged under the blankets but doubt he could see it.  
"But you heard what they said, 'For now'. It's not a good idea to dismiss vampires who are hunting you."  
He did make a good point. She would track them down when she had a chance, and kill them if she had to.

"Vampires also do not enjoy being cheated of their prey, maybe that's what he meant by for now. You saved me and that annoyed them."

"Yes well, I suppose I am quite heroic." He said as he adjusted his tie. She frowned.

"You make yourself hard to be around Pleasant." She continued the conversation, but refrained from a harsh tone. He nodded but kept his eyes on the television. It was on low and bright ads flashed across the screen every few seconds. Her eyelids grew heavy and she felt herself falling into sleep.

~

_Her eyes fluttered behind her eyelids and she felt them pry open. _

_She was standing in front of a mirror, China stood next to her and a few meters away stood a tall, bald man with blue eyes. China looked at her from the mirror and smiled. Alaska smiled back and looked at her reflection. Its hair was straight and black, and her eyes a bright blue, the same at the people around her. Behind her Skulduggery walked in sight and folded his arms. _

_Alaska's eyes widened and she looked from her reflection to China and the man in the distance. Skulduggery followed her eyes and dropped his arms. China screeched and the mirror shattered before her. The other man walked into the distance and Alaska screamed as the detective pulled out his gun and shot her._

Alaska sat up on the couch screaming. Skulduggery hadn't moved from his place on the seat but he jumped up as she screamed.

The symbols on the back on her neck sizzled.  
"What, what?!" He shouted.  
She looked at him and reached out before a loud pop sounded and she was teleported to her apartment.

Alaska rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the dim light.

She had teleported to a small crevice in the wall near the entrance. She froze as she sensed the person who breached her perimeter. It wasn't vampires, but a sorcerer.

This was worse than she thought. Splaying her fingertips, she reached out with her magic and connected to the person. He was male, a sensitive but... She felt another magic in there, dark and strong acting like another person.

She withdrew, not taking the risk of him feeling her presence. The man walked past her crevice, not noticing her. She studied him in the dim light. He was an average height and build, and wore distinctively punk clothes. Then she noticed his lips were black.

She gasped, recognizing the features of a remnant, but thankfully he didn't hear and he continued into her apartment. She waited until he entered the other room then then exited the cave quietly and ran down towards the town. She cursed as she realized she was only wearing the shirt and a blanket but kept going. With no phone or mode of teleportation she made her way to China's, sprinting for as long as she could. The night was freezing and no one was out on the streets. Judging by the moon's position, it was approximately 1 am.

Alaska reached China's and ran up the stairs, taking them 2 at a time. Racing down the hall and into China's apartment she called out.  
"China?!"  
She was answered quickly.  
"I'm up, my warnings alerted me as soon as you teleported. Skulduggery called but I didn't answer." She walked out to meet her rapped in a white robe, then raised a brow as she took in Alaska's appearance.  
"Am I right to assume you've gained his trust?"  
Alaska blushed and frowned at the beautiful woman.

"No, you are not. I simply had no pyjamas. Now if you're done smirking, we have a problem. The remnants have found us out. Or at least, know I'm going to get rid of her. How much more I'm not sure. Ones in a sensitive, I don't know his name. He looked like he was really into punk."

She nodded and picked up her phone, dialling a number.

"Hello, yes yes I just saw. Yes she's here. No, a remnant in Finbar Wrong. We're not sure. Ok."  
China clicked the phone shut and looked at her and sighed before handing her the stake from the nearby coffee table.

Alaska drew the teleportation symbols around them and transported them to the front of Skulduggery's house. The entered to find Ghastly and Skulduggery sitting around the coffee table. They both looked up upon their entrance. Ghastly coughed and looked away, while Skulduggery threw her the trench coat. Alaska blushed as she realized she was only in the shirt and her underpants.

The blanket was still at China's.

She frowned at the detective. If it weren't for him she would have been asleep in the clothes Ghastly made.  
"Yet another memorable entrance Miss Fox." Skulduggery commented in his smug tone. Ghastly frowned at him.

"Is now really the time?" He sounded tired and annoyed.

"I agree with Ghastly. Skulduggery, for once in your existence spare us your sarcasm and get to the point. What's happening?" China folded her arms.

Alaska waited for an answer as she walked over to the couch to dress into her clothes.

"We just got a call from Valkyrie. Remnants attacked the club she was at with Fletcher.

China looked at Alaska.  
Alaska knew what she was thinking. They would have to explain about Finbar, and that meant explaining the truth…

* * *

_Don't you love cliff hangers?_

_Whats going to happen next?! _

_I know some of you might be confused by the dream and Alaska's power and generally whats going on, but don't worry, all will be explained eventually!_

_R&R _

_:)_


End file.
